The invention relates to quick-release axles which allow a wheel to be removed quickly and easily and, in particular, to quick-release axles which are configured to deter theft.
Quick-release axles, for use on bicycles for example, are well known in the art. In general, as shown in FIG. 5, a quick-release axle 10 supports a hub 11 for rotation about the axle 10. Spokes (not shown) extend from the hub 11 to the rim of the wheel and support the wheel, as is generally known. The axle 10 is threaded at one end 12 and an end cap 14 is threaded onto the threaded end 12.
A quick-release cam mechanism 16 is provided at the opposite end of the axle 10. Although a number of different configurations are known in the art, previously known quick-release axles tend to operate on the same general principle. Specifically, locking lever 18 is used to rotate a shaft 20 which passes through an aperture in the end of the axle 10, which is in turn enclosed within end cap 22. The shaft 20 has a cam surface such that rotating the locking lever 18 and hence the shaft 20 xe2x80x9cpullsxe2x80x9d the axle 10 further into end cap 22. This causes the inner surfaces 24 and 26 of the end caps 14 and 22, respectively, to bear against the supporting tangs 28 of the structure from which the axle is suspended and squeeze the tangs 28 together slightly to secure the wheel to the fork. Bearing elements (not shown) disposed between the ends of the hub 11 and the fork tangs 28 permit the hub to rotate about the axle 10.
Because quick-release axles are so easily and quickly removed, a number of theft-deterrent mechanisms have been developed and are known in the art. Known theft-deterrent mechanisms all generally work by preventing the cammed actuator from being turnedxe2x80x94either by limiting the range of motion of the locking lever 18 or by removably positioning a pin or other blocking means in the shaft 20 to prevent rotationxe2x80x94or by preventing access of the locking lever or an equivalent device to the shaft 20.
A thief may overcome such a theft deterrent mechanism by grasping one end of the axle with a pair of pliers or a similar device and twisting. Since the other end of the axle is solidly attached to the support the theft deterrent mechanism will sustain torsional shear until it snaps. There remains a need for an axle and lock assembly that defeats this strategy.
The present invention, in contrast, deters theft by allowing a quick-release axle assembly to rotate around the longitudinal axis of the axle. The quick-release axle assembly is formed by permanently affixing an end cap to one end of an axle and by locking an end cap to the other end of the axle. Friction reducing means such as thrust bearings are inserted between each end cap and the axle supports to allow the quick-release axle assembly to rotate freely. The end caps are generally cylindrical and thus offer no convenient surface with which to grasp them. A thief who attempts to break off one of the end caps by applying a torque to it with a pair of pliers, for example, will find that the end cap rotates with the assembly, rather than breaking in shear. This arrangement is thus generally more difficult to circumvent than prior art locking mechanisms.
In particular, the invention features a theft-deterring, quick-release axle apparatus comprising an axle having first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis; a first, removable end cap disposable on the first end of the axle that includes an end cap body, a bore extending into the end cap body to receive the first end of the axle, and a lock assembly disposed within the end cap body, whereby the first end cap is locked to and unlocked from the first end of the axle as the lock assembly is locked and unlocked, respectively; a first support positioned upon the axle, located medially near the first end; a second end cap disposed at the second end of the axle; a second support positioned upon the axle located medially near said second end; a first friction reducing means disposed on the axle, between the first end cap and the first support; a second friction reducing means disposed on the axle, between the second end cap and the second support; wherein the first end cap, the second end cap, and the axle rotate around the longitudinal axis of the axle.